The One With the Free Porn
by melody40
Summary: One night when Rachel comes over to hangout with Chandler, she stumbles upon him watching free porn. Things quickly get interesting when Rachel asks Chandler a surprising question...please read! :)


**Hello everybody who clicked on this story! I hope you enjoy it! I'm pretty proud of it, and I left it with an ending that could lead into a continuation if anybody wants a second chapter. Please fave, follow and leave a review if you liked it or have any criticism, and if you have any requests of things you'd like to see in another chapter! Without further ado, here is my first Rachel/Chandler smut story!  
(this is for anybody who was reading my last story, 'We'll Be There for You' I never continued it because it was just too painful to write, that is all) Please enjoy this smut, I really enjoyed writing it! **

1 am. It's 1am on the fourth night of having free porn. Could this BE any greater? Joey is on a date. Well, was on a date. I'm assuming the night went well since he never returned home. So here I am once again, sitting in our living room in my barcalounger, enjoying the free porn. Boy Joey is missing out. Well, he is out there getting the real thing, but, whatever, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Free porn! I pump some more lotion in my hand and rub it onto my never ending erection. Boy this free porn is kinda getting painful. My dick is always up and my skin is getting a bit sore from all the jerking off, but it's worth it. I begin to rub myself and turn my attention to the TV, where a professor is spanking his student. The young blonde woman is bent over the desk, wearing a red and white plaid school uniform, and the professor spanks her hard. "Oh yes, punish me Mr. Smith. I've been a bad girl" her sexy voice urges her professor on. "Shit" I mutter breathlessly. How did I get so lucky. Suddenly there's a knock on the door, and it makes me nearly jump out of my skin. What in God's name…I quickly stand up, throwing a blanket around myself to hide my erection, and scurry to the door. I open it up to find none other than Rachel. "Well hey there" I say, a bit confused; while using the door to shield the lower half of my body. Even with the blanket, I'm feeling really self conscious, and quite guilty. "Hey there" Rachel says in a goofy tone, her eyes glancing towards the TV. "Still watching porn huh?" She's teasing me. "Well uhh…yeah" I give in easily. "Well, I'm bored. Monica's on a date. Can I hang out with you?" she asks. When I don't respond after a couple of seconds she quickly adds. "Unless I'm interrupting something". I feel my face go red. "I'm not going to choose porn over you Rach, come on in" I say, opening the door wider; but quickly shuffling back to my barcalounger to try to hide my erection, and begin to think unappealing thoughts. _Naked grandma. Dead puppies. The house boy. My dad. _Okay we're good. Rachel takes a seat in Joey's barca, and she reaches for the channel changer. "Ah ah!" I begin to shout, reaching for it. She drops the remote back onto the side table. "Fine! We can keep this on if it means that much to you" she says lightly, giving me a smirk. "Thank you" I reply, heaving a sigh of relief. So the two of us sit and watch the professor fuck the student. I feel really awkward, but not as much as I would expect. Rach is one of my best friends, and my very best friend's ex. This is all wrong. But I feel alright about it. Until I can't control my penis any longer, and I feel it begin to stiffen. I cross my legs trying to be discreet, stuffing it between my thighs. The students moans rise, and I watch as the professor fucks her from behind, her ass and breasts jiggling wildly and she repeatedly calls out "Mr. Smith! Mr. Smith!" "Urgh" I quietly groan, my erection getting painfully larger. "Chandler, it's okay. I won't look", Rachel says suddenly. "Huh?" I reply immediately, my face turning to her in shock. "Don't stuff your dick away. That can't be good for it" she says, laughing a bit. What is happening right now? I can't believe she's saying these things. How is she not uncomfortable? Or even a little annoyed with me? I feel like I'm really out of line and inappropriate for the entire situation, but Rach seems okay. "Are you sure?" I ask uncertainly. She nods confidently. "Yeah, do what you've gotta do" she says. "O-okay" I say, still very confused, but I uncross my legs, and my dick rises in my pajama pants. We continue to sit as the scene in the classroom ends, and now we are watching a male yoga instructor teaching his class of about ten woman. Fuck. We watch the man instruct his students. Everything always starts out normal. He's just teaching them some poses, nothing out of the ordinary. But then two of the woman begin kissing, and he starts to strip off one of the woman's clothes. My dick continues to stiffen and rise higher in my pants. My eyes discreetly look over at Rachel, whose face is very red, and I notice her fan herself. Is she getting turned on too? No, that can't be it. She must be really uncomfortable now. "Rach? I can shut this off. I'm sor-" I begin. "No no no, it's- it's okay" she says, continuing to stare the TV. "Uhh…okay" I say again. I definitely get the feeling she is enjoying this as much as I am. This is inappropriate. Really wrong. She's one of my best friends. We've never been anything more than that. But yet, it still feels okay. Rach seems okay. And that's all I want to make sure of. The yoga instructor is going down on one of the woman, while she kisses another woman, and a third woman is sucking on the first woman's nipple. My dick is at full stand now, and I groan in pain. I clamp my hand over my mouth, feeling so rude. God I'm being such a pig. How is Rach okay with this? I feel like an awful friend. An awful guy. I look over at her and her face is brighter than ever, and I notice her legs are tucked tight together. Then I realize her hand is between her legs. Oh. My. God. I quickly look back at the TV and act like I didn't notice. What is happening? What is going on? This isn't right. Or is it? I don't know-"Hey Chandler?" I hear her ask. "Hmm?" I quickly respond, my head flying in her direction. "How do you feel about umm…doinsomestuff" she says quickly. "Huh?" I ask, not sure if I heard her right. "How do you feel about doing some stuff?" she asks, her eyes quickly flickering back and forth from my eyes to my dick, like she can't help but look. "Stuff?" I ask, my voice coming out strained. This erection is really, really hurting…my face is hot and I can feel beads of sweat on my face. Rach's words are not helping the matter. She looks so fragile but so sexy as I look at her. I've always seen Rach as being a little more on the fragile side. She used to be spoiled. She's an easy crier. She is definitely the most emotional of our bunch. And right now as she sits, now facing me in the barcalounger; she is lightly shaking, her quick breathing is making the strands of hair in front of her mouth blow in the air repeatedly, and her face is so blushed. But she looks so sexy and beautiful. I mean I had always thought she was. I mean I never fantasized about her or anything, she's my friend; but I still appreciate a great female body. "Yeah, stuff" she says, her voice small but firm. "I uhm…gosh" she then laughs nervously. She clasps her hands together and I can see them trembling. "Are you okay Rach?" I ask. I feel so uneasy, but so intrigued. Is she really asking what I think she is? What in God's name do I do? Do I want to do stuff with her? Of course. I mean, she's beautiful; and we know eachother. I trust her. She's sexy. My erection is unlawfully painful, and well, I could really use a lay after watching all these other people do it. But won't it wreck our friendship? I don't want to wreck our friendship. I also never, ever want to hurt Rachel. Will she resent me if we do this? Will she think I'm a pig for letting it happen? "Chandler?" Her voice knocks me out of my thoughts. "Hmm?" I ask again. "I said yes, yes I'm okay. I'm just…well, I haven't been fucked in a long time" she says boldly, and my eyes widen a bit. Rachel just said "fuck". "Uhh…umm" I stutter, unsure of what to do. "It's okay Chandler. If you don't want to do anything, I totally get it. I know I'm way out of line for asking but hey, it doesn't hurt to try?" she says, smirking a bit. "You umm, you uh…wanna do it with me?" I ask, heart racing. She shrugs. "Yeah, why not? We're two respectful, responsible, attractive adults aren't we? You're a good friend whom I trust. And I think you could use it too" she says, meaningfully eying up my pants. I take a few seconds to clear my thoughts, so I can stop stuttering like an idiot. "Okay Rach. As long as you're sure you're comfortable. I uhh, could definitely use it. And I trust you too. And, you are attractive. But you know that", I say with a smirk. "It doesn't hurt to hear it though" she smiles. I smile back, still unsure of the whole situation. Am I excited to have sex with Rachel? Yeah. She's hot. And I love her. Not in that way, but it helps. We're great friends and we're comfortable with each other. But I'm still greatly worried. Is she just feeling vulnerable? Am I using her? It's funny I'm worrying so much when she seems to have no worries at all. I don't have much time to think because Rachel has stood up from the barcalounger, and is slowly approaching me. In her thin black lounging pants, and white tank top, she slowly climbs onto my barcalounger, straddling the sides of my thighs, and leans down, lightly taking my face in her hands, and kisses me. Unsure of what exactly I should do, I place my hands lightly on her back, and kiss back gently. She presses her body closer to mine, and deepens the kiss; breathing heavily. My hands tighten a bit onto her back, holding her close, and I kiss her back deeply, taking in the scent of her coconut conditioner and flowery perfume. I get a little light headed from the amazing kiss, and my beautiful friend's body resting on top of mine. Her hands go into my hair, and my hands begin to slide down her sides towards her hips. I want to ask her if she's okay, make sure one last time that she really wants to do this, but I don't want to spoil the moment. Rachel's tongue pokes into my mouth, and she moans lightly as she continues to take charge. I can tell she wants this, and I do too. I let my inhibitions fall away. My hands curve around her hips, lightly grazing her ass. I give both of her cheeks a light squeeze in each of my hands. She starts to move her kisses across my cheekbones towards my ear, and I hear her exhale when I squeeze her ass a little harder. She's now holding onto my shoulders for support now, as she licks the edge of my ear, slowly making her way down to my earlobe. She then sucks it, and gently bites it. A shiver runs down my spine as I feel my stiff cock begin to twitch. Almost as if she sensed my strain, she starts to kiss down my neck, toward my collarbone, and then if one swift motion brings my shirt up over my head and throws it behind me onto the floor. She kisses lower and lower, going down my stomach, just soft butterfly kisses, but enough to drive me wild. As she gets closer to my boxers, my head begins to spin. She's so beautiful and so sexy. I still worry about our friendship, about Ross, but I'm not going to stop this, never in a million years am I going to stop this. She grabs the elastic of my boxers, and runs her fingers along the skin underneath, while looking up at me with a devilish grin. My cock stiffens even more, twitching like crazy, and I groan Rachel's name. "What Chandler? What do you want me to do?" she coaxes in a hushed tone. I give her a pleading look. I've never been the best at dirty talk. "Say it" she urges, biting her bottom lip. "My dick. Suck my dick" I beg, wiping the sweat off my forehead. She then pulls back my boxers, and my enormous erection is free. "My my Chandler…you're huge" she marvels, and then her slender fingers are around me. "Ah ah ah ah" I immediately exhale repeatedly with shock, while my hands grip the arm rests of the barcalounger for dear life, my body tensing up in instant ecstasy. Her hand feels so good around me, as she begins to stroke my length, up and down up and down, beginning to pick up her pace. "Oh Rach" I moan, my head resting back and shutting my eyes. Suddenly I feel her mouth, warm and tight, wrap around my head, being to swallow me and her hand keeps stroking. My eyes spring open as I watch her swallow about half of my dick, over and over, while stroking me long and hard. "Fuck Rach…oh my god" I say tightly, breathing heavy and watching her lustful eyes. Slowly she begins to bring her head down lower, taking more of me in, and starts moaning against my cock. "Rach…Rach…uunnrrgghh" I grunt, my legs starting to shake. She then picks up her pace again, fingers stroking quickly and her head bobbing up and down over my cock over and over, until she is blowing me faster and harder than I've ever experienced before. Suddenly she removes her hand and is swallowing me whole, over and over again. I worry that she is struggling, that I'm too big, but she doesn't let up. "Rach, I-I…I'm gonna blow" I warn her, clenching the arm rests until my knuckles are white. I try to wait, thinking she will back away so I can cum, but she doesn't let up. I take that as an okay to go, and my back arches up as I burst into her mouth. "Uuuunngnggghh! Fuck!" I shout, the force of my orgasm taking my breath away. Rachel then leans back, spitting out my cum, grinning at me with sparkling eyes at dribbles down her chin. She wipes it onto her arm, and then crawls back into my lap, taking my face in her palms. "How was it Chandler?" she whispers, her voice raspy with lust. As soon I regain my breath, I gently take her by her arms, and flip us over on the barcalounger, so that I am now straddling her. She doesn't have time to say anything before I lean down and begin to make out with her, holding her face in my hands and breathing in deeply through my noise, my mind spinning from her scent and still whirling from my undoing. I rest one of my hands on her shoulder, and begin to run it down her thin tank top, gently grazing over her breast and down her smooth stomach. Once I reach the bottom of the fabric, I slowly slide my hand underneath it, my fingertips grazing her tummy, gently crawling up towards her breasts. Her breath hitches as my fingers graze higher, and I stop kissing her so that I can watch her face as I reach her breast, grasping my hand around it squeezing gently, and graze my thumb over her nipple. Her breaths puff out quick and heavy, as she shuts her eyes. I squeeze her nipple between my thumb and forefinger, and then grab her other breast, massaging it firmly. I play with her nipples a little longer, and when she lets out a low moan, I lift her tank top off of her, throwing it over by my shirt. "Holy shit Rachel" I mutter, accidentally out loud, when I have full view of her breasts for the first time. "Like what you see?" she asks, but it's barely audible; and I realized she is so filled with lust she can hardly speak. "Mmmm I love what I see" my raspy voice answers her, my horniness having the same effect on me. I kiss her chest, and move my lips towards her nipple, swirling my tongue around it, and then biting gently. I look up at Rachel, and her eyelids are fluttering, and I notice her swallow hard, breathing deeply. I can't believe I'm having this effect on her, and I've barely just started. I suck her nipple, while squeezing the other one, and suddenly I feel her palms on my back, pushing me, as if to force me downward. "What do you want me to do Rach?" I tease her with her own words. "Mmmmngffff" she moans back, hands pushing harder on my back, and her hips beginning to gyrate upward over and over. "What is it Rach?" I ask again, watching her face get more and more strained, her cheeks and chest turning bright pink. "Touch me Chandler. I can't take it any longer" she begs in a high pitched voice. I run my fingertips down her stomach, and I as I make my way closer to the waistband of her yoga pants, her eyes slit open to watch me. I skip the area she desires to be touched, and run my fingertips up and down her inner thigh. "Nnnmmmffphhh" she grunts, lifting up her hips again over and over. I place my hand firmly on her stomach, holding her down; and as my fingers make their way upward, she finally stops resisting. I skip her pussy again, my fingers going for her waistband instead. "What the fuck Chandler? I didn't tease you like this" she says, looking genuinely angry. "But you're so damn sexy when I tease you" I admit. But my patience is running out too, and I have to see, I have to smell, I have to taste…I pull back her waistband, and then slide her thin, black leggings off of her sleek, silky legs. She instantly spreads her legs, and she is glistening, wetness running backwards down her crack, her clit swollen and sparkling like a pearl, and her firm asscheeks beneath it all calling out to me. I want to devour it all. "Rach, oh my god", I breathe out, swallowing hard. Man I want to fuck her so bad. "Chandlerrrrrrrrr" she groans. I bite my lip and look up at her, so turned on, and so amazed by how horny she is, because of me. I run my hands up her thighs, as I position myself between her legs. Her hand is on her stomach, caressing herself, and her slim fingers run up onto her breast, and she lightly pinches her nipple. I begin to kiss up her inner thigh, her scent enticing me inward, and her hips begin to shimmy instantly. I slowly make my way closer and closer to her pussy, until I reach her clit, and graze my tongue, quick but firm, over it. "Uuuuhhh!" she moans instantly, her back arching up. I hold her stomach down again with my arm, and I press my tongue against her clit, licking it over and over, and then clench my lips around it, sucking gently at first, then harder and longer. "Mmmmfff, mmmm, Chandlerrrr" she breathes out, her hand clapsing my hair and holding me down. I then stick my tongue inside of her, eating her out, going deeper and deeper, her walls wet and hot clenching around me. I eat her out for awhile, switching up the pace to keep her going longer, making sure my tongue is also grazing her clit. Then I move my ministrations back to just her clit, sucking hard; her body jolting up as she gasps loudly. I then stick my pointer and middle finger into her wetness, pumping them in and out, curling then just right against her gspot, as I continue to suck and lick at her bundle of nerves. "Chandler! Oh my god! Fuck!" she shouts loudly. Her body strains against my hand and arm on her stomach as she wiggles and writhes above me, but I keep a strong hold and am able to keep her still for the most part. She continues to moan out my name, and different phrases, her words becoming more incoherent as I feel her walls beginning to clench tighter and tighter around my fingers. "Chandler! Chandler!" her voice is high and strained as she calls out my name, her hand pushing down hard on my head, her other hand resting on mine on her stomach, her fingers lacing together with mine. I hold her hand tightly and shove and curl my fingers as fast as I can in and out of her, and suck her clit as long and hard as I can, wiggling my tongue over her bud over and over, as I can sense her entire body stiffening up, her hips stopping their wiggling, her legs stopping their shaking as her walls clench tighter and tighter and tighter, her breath getting heavier and heavier until it comes to a complete stop for a brief moment…"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she shouts out, almost like a cry; her hips shooting up in the air as she cums, and then continuing to buck up and down against my mouth and fingers as she rides out of her high. "Fuck….mmmm…uurrgggnngg…oh my god" she breathes out, as I continue to service her with my fingers and mouth, her orgasms carry on, and I watch her mouth open and close over and over, her bite her lip, her eyes clench tightly together repeatedly, her cheeks flaring red, and her body endlessly wiggling from my touch. Fuuuuck. Her body finally begins to still, and I remove my fingers, and gently kiss her clit while she breathes deeply, her body slumping into the barcalounger. "Mmmm Chandler" she moans, as I kiss her clit over and over. "Fuck" she breathes out, and then gently pushes me away. "Jesus Christ" she utters. "No I'm Chandler" spills out before I can stop it. She is too in ecstasy to even say anything about my cliché joke. "How did you get so good at that? How are you so good at that?" she asks. I shrug. "I don't know. I didn't really think I was" I say honestly. Never had I had a reaction like this from a woman before, not like _this._ "Well you are" she says, still seeming to be unable to breath or move. "You're so fucking sexy" I tell her. She smiles and wipes her forehead. "I try. So are you. Like…incredibly sexy" she exclaims. "Thank you" I say, while wearing probably the cheesiest grin of all time. "Are you uh….ready for more?" I glance down and my cock is excruciatingly stiff once again. She bites her lip, nodding eagerly. I straddle her, swirling my tongue around her's once more, reveling in her how soft her skin and her lips are. How delicate her features are. How sensual and sexy her fluttering eyelids and blushed cheeks are. My cock rests against her stomach, and her hand finds it again, stroking it hard. "Mmmmfffghh" I grunt while kissing her, and she grins; looking me in the eyes. "Are you ready Rach? Are you sure about this?" I ask, heart racing. "Definitely. As long as…you're sure about this. We've come this far" she laughs. "And I promise nothing between us will change". I nod, suddenly a little bit worried again that I could lose one of my best friends because of all this, or even more of my friends, if they get angry with me, if anybody found out, but Rachel's body; so slender and gorgeous beneath me, her eyes full of lust pleading for me to continue, I can't stop myself. And I believe my friend that nothing will change. I position myself at her entrance, and press just my tip against her. She's still so wet and glistening, ready for me. She grabs my arm, urging to me to put it in. "Do it Chandler. Fuck me, please" her voice becoming breathy again, the pitch of her voice hiking up once more. She is ready. I gently slide myself in, and I can feel our bodies almost hum with bliss. She feels so good around me. Rachel moans in response, her hips rising up to meet mine. I lean over her, and the back of the barcalounger springs down, so Rachel is flat on her back. I raise the footrest up, so the chair doesn't tip over, and I lean over Rachel as I begin to pick up speed, watching her swallow hard, admiring her blonde hair draped over the cushion of the barcalounger. She grabs onto my biceps, holding on tightly, and I feel her thrusting upwards, her hips colliding with mine as she matches my pace. Our bodies mesh together so well, and I watch her body and face beneath mine, listen to her breaths and moans and watch the way she bites her bottom lip…I can't help but feel that I would really love to continue doing this with her…if she wanted to. If not, I will remember this time forever. We continue thrusting together, our scents and our moans filling the air. "Harder Chandler" Rachel says between clenched teeth, her face becoming more and more pink. I grab one of her shoulders with my right hand, the other holding onto her left hip, and pound myself harder and deeper into her. "Mmmmggfff" she grunts in response. "Yes Chandler like that, fuck me as hard as you can" she urges, her hands on my hips. I pick up the pace, thrusting as hard, deep and fast as I can. "Yes! Yes! Faster!" she moans, and I fuck her so hard I'm sure the barca is going to break, but I don't care. "Yes! Yes!" she continues to shout, as I feel her walls clenching around my cock. She feels so good around me I almost pass out, but I continue with my motions, closing my eyes because the sight of her is becoming too much to bare. I feel her getting tighter and tighter, and her body is tensing up again as well, her hips have stopped thrusting and her legs have stopped shaking. I know she is so close, and then I feel her walls twitch against my cock, and I explode along with her. "Uuuurrrgghhhff" I shout, head falling back as I shoot my load into her, while she screams out underneath me, her yell like a war cry once more. I want to keep thrusting, keep pleasing her more, but my orgasm took everything out of me, and I collapse on top of her, our chests resting upon one another's, our heartbeats, while erratic, having a matching rhythm. "You're so good Chandler" Rachel breathes, her finger tracing patterns on my back as I rest on top of her. "You're the one who is good" I say back, my voice coming out hushed as I try to regain my breath and composure. She giggles a bit. "Well, this was nothing…maybe…uhh…" she trails off, and I place my elbow on the cushion so I can lean up and look into her eyes. "Maybe what?" I question, my curiosity getting the best of me. She looks away embarrassed for a moment. "Well I was thinking…maybe…we could do this again sometime. And I could show you just how _good _I can be" she says softly, but with a fiery look in her eyes. I grin. "I would like that" I reply, getting excited just thinking about it. "Are you okay?" She nods quickly. "Oh I am. I just…kind of see you differently now is all" she admits. "How so?" I ask, even though I know exactly what she means. "Well, you're fuckin sexy. You know before I thought you were cute and all, but…this was incredible" she breathes. "It was. It was out of this world…honestly, it was the best sex I've ever had" I admit. "It was for me too" Rachel agrees. "Wait really?" I ask, shocked as hell. "Yeah. I know, I'm surprised too" she laughs. "Well…such good sex should not go to waste" I muse, tracing patterns on her shoulder blade, admiring her bright blue eyes and silky hair. "But I don't want our friendship to change either. It won't", I promise her. "Friends with benefits?" she asks, extending a hand towards me. "Deal" I grin, taking her hand in mine and giving her a firm handshake. I get off the barcalounger, beginning to put my clothes back on, and Rach gets up; doing the same. "Well, I guess I'll head back to my place then. I'm not sure when Monica is going to get home" she says, pointing towards the door. "Alright. Well…it was fun" I say with a big smile, which she returns. "Yes it was. Until next time" she says, and gives me a wink before turning on her heels, and heading out the door. I stare at the door in shock for a few moments, before plopping back down in the barcalounger. My eyes focus on the TV screen, and only then do I realize for the first time in an hour that the free porn has been on this entire time. I grab the remote and shut it off, just as Joey walks in the door, back from his date. "What are you doin man!?" he shouts, running over and grabbing the remote, turning it back on and heaving a sigh of relief. "Why would you do that? We could have lost it forever!" "I uh…I'm kinda sick of it" I shrug. "What? Sick of free porn? Who are you?" Joey exclaims, taking a seat in his barca and staring at the screen, where there is now an orgy happening at a music festival. "You know, why do you care about this stuff anyway? You have real sex with a different girl every night" Chandler questions. "So? It's free porn!" Joey shouts, waving his hand at the TV; having never lost his excitement about it since the day they discovered it. "Suit yourself" Chandler replies, while heading off towards his room, walking with a renewed confidence and pep in his step. Why in the world would he need to watch anymore porn, knowing he's now sleeping with Rachel Green?


End file.
